First Meetings
by TangeloGirl
Summary: When the Empiricist and Alchemist first created the monkeys. How they all met,cute stories. Not related to my main stories,please R&R.
1. The two leaders

The Empiricist brought a new basket into the laboratory where she and her brother,Alchemist worked.

"Julian! I'm Ho-ome!" She sang as she carefully opened the blanket covering a figure in the basket.

"Come in,Sister. What is that-Oh! The first member to your Team,I suppose?" The Alchemist asked,words all coming out at once,out of excitement.

"Yes. And it's a baby monkey!"

Thr Alchemist peeked into the basket,and the figure shifted a little,and opened one black,shiny eye.

"Well,hello there,little guy." Alchemist chuckled,and the Empiricist let out an irritated noise."What?"

"It's a girl."

"Well,hello there,little girl." Alchemist chuckled. The monkey yawned a little and pushed the blanket which covered her face,and looked curiously at the Alchemist and the Empiricist.

The Empiricist set the basket down,and the monkey struggled to stand up. Mandarin,being the only monkey in the laboratory,walked slowly to the basket.

"Well,Well,Well Mandarin. Say hello to..." Alchemist looked at the Empiricist in a blank face."What's her name?"

"I was thinking of Mandriana..."

Before the Alchemist could introduce,Mandarin jumped up to the rim of the basket,and peered at her. The other monkey pushed off the blankets and stood up without wobbling,and Mandarin looked at her.

She looked exactly like him,but her fur was a little lighter. But she didn't pay any attention to his staring and jumped down to the floor,reaching to the toys.

Manadarin stared curiously at the monkey who was taking _his_ toys.

"It's okay,Mandarin. She is your friend." Alchemist said."You should learn to share."

Mandarin scurried over to her,and sniffed near her face,wanting to know more about this new person. The other monkey felt uncomfortable and shifted a few feet away from him,but kept her eyes glued on her toy.

Mandarin was intrigued by this. He enjoyed irritating her.

So that was how he spent some time,by irritating her.

But by lunch,he regretted it. She soon showed no reaction,no matter how much he tried to annoy her. Instead,she got him back by threatening him with violence,and he cowered.

"Nuh-uh." The Empiricist picked up Mandriana and put her on the couch,and handed a baby bottle. Mandriana forgot her anger and stuck it in her mouth,and Mandarin watched wantingly.

He let out a weak noise that he wanted some,and for a moment,Mandriana stopped drinking and looked at the orange monkey.

Moments passed,and she extended the bottle to him,and he looked at her,surprised.

"You have yours here,Mandarin." Alchemist gave another bottle to Mandarin,and he made a mad dash for it.

Mandriana took note of this and went back to drinking hers,and Mandarin was seated next to her.

Both drank their meals quietly,shooting occasional glances at each other. It wasn't long before she accidentally let the bottle slip out of her hands,and the entire baby mixture fell on Mandarin.

Mandarin let out an shocked screech,and Mandriana gave an upset and sorry look,thinking Mandarin was going to chase her. But Mandarin didn't.

Instead,he gave her his bottle to drink.

Both the Alchemist and Empiricist cooed in delight,and at their fast friendship.

They knew some things are meant to be.

"I would rather walk with a friend in the dark, than alone in the light."  
― Helen Keller


	2. The second members

It had been two days since Antauri was introduced to the Laboratory,to Mandarin and Mandriana.

He got along well with Mandriana rather than Mandarin,for the fact. The female,he noticed,was much capable of dealing with Mandarin's antics and also was quiet most of the time,and observing.

Mandarin was the one with a lot of violence,but was also equally at times quiet as Mandriana.

Antauri sat next to the Alchemist,watching Mandriana stack up blocks one above the other. Mandarin walked over and watched her build. Now,he had it in his mind to break it down,and Mandriana was not aware of it. She and Mandarin had got along well for some time,though at moments she wished they didn't.

Antauri,sensing what the orange monkey was about to do,jumped off the couch and landed next to Mandriana,and started to help her by handing her blocks. The orange female only glanced at him;she did not want to officially establish a friendship as she did with Mandarin.

But this black male seemed to be better than Mandarin,much helpful and less irritating. Mandarin was somehow aroused by this. Like he was jealous that the only friend he had gotten was being taken away by someone else.

Strutting over to Antauri,he pushed him away from Mandriana. Antauri was puzzled,on the topic why the orange male wouldn't let him near the other.

Sitting in the position he was pushed for a few minutes,he reached over to the Alchemist's sleeping figure. Seated himself under his arm. As his eyelids drooped,he only had a fuzzy look of the Empiricist entering the room.

* * *

Sounds of Mandarin and Mandriana in a playful game of Tag awoke Antauri. He blinked once,twice,thrice before his vision cleared up,and something gentle laying against him.

He yawned,and made clutch for the soft thing near him,and held it close as he watched Mandarin tackled Mandriana to the ground and gave out a victorious screech of winning.

Mandriana panted out of breath under him,her orange fur visibly raising up and down along with her pants and gasps for air. As she rolled out from under him,he dared her for another round,which she declined. Mandarin tried to persuade her into joining it,but she walked off,clearly indicating she wasn't interested.

Antauri was surprised when she climbed up the couch,where he was sitting. She walked right next to him,and sniffed the soft thing he held in his hand. Defensively he held it closer,only to feel a few exhales of air against his chest.

He looked down to see a blonde furred,sleeping monkey. It wrapped it's tiny hands against his chest fur,exhaling softly in sleep.

The orange monkey sniffed again,and the blonde-furred monkey opened its eyes. It let go of Antauri and stared at him in confusion.

Antauri returned the same look and Mandriana was happy that someone else,for a change,could be her friend.

The new comer blinked at the black and orange monkey. Mandarin trotted over to her in a high and mighty manner,wondering what was the commotion. The new monkey suddenly didn't like the attention paid to her and clutched Antauri again,and held tight,as if for dear life.

"Ah,so you've met your new team mate,Mandriana. She is Antaura,but she is a very shy girl. It's better if you give her time to warm up to you-"

The monkey named Antaura let a gentle squeak as Mandriana reached to hold her hand. Her grip immediately loosened on Antauri,and she held tight on the female's hand.

A moment of gaze passed between the blonde and orange monkey;a moment when they shared a meaningful glance that they were ready to walk hand in hand-as Team mates-as Sisters-Wherever,whenever and for each other.

* * *

"Because there is one thing stronger than magic: sisterhood."  
― Robin Benway


End file.
